


Operation : Charlie

by puresoulshope



Series: Hey, Charlie : The Series [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dustin Henderson Needs a Hug, F/M, Good Friend Dustin Henderson, Good Friend Mike Wheeler, M/M, Mentioned Eleven - Freeform, Mentioned Will Byers - Freeform, Minor Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Protective Dustin Henderson, Protective Mike Wheeler, Will Byers Deserves Love, he needs it you will see, they are all good friends of course but this duo shines in this chapter, they don't show up for this chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puresoulshope/pseuds/puresoulshope
Summary: Mike didn't understand why Dustin was acting like an overprotective parent.  "You're talking like he is an asshole."Dustin clapped his hands. "He. May. Be. An. Asshole."(The Party knows Will is seeing someone. They didn't met him yet. One of them is not very calm about it.)
Relationships: Dustin Henderson & Lucas Sinclair & Mike Wheeler, Dustin Henderson & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Dustin Henderson & The Party, Will Byers & Eleven | Jane & Dustin Henderson & Maxine Mayfield & Lucas Sinclair & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Original Male Character(s), Will and Eleven are only mentioned, this is kind of Dustin centered chapter
Series: Hey, Charlie : The Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911199
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Operation : Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know... It has been long since I posted... well... anything.
> 
> Don't worry, I am okay. Corona is a bitch but hey, I am at home with my family, and safe. This is all what matters now.
> 
> This chapter was waiting in my drafts to be completed (I did tell you I was going to continue this idea) I just didin't really like what I was doing with it. A few hours ago...I finally sat down and finished it.... I don't know, I finally feel good enough to post this, I guess.
> 
> This is un-betad. So it probably sucks. But I felt like I needed to post this now or I would not post for another century...
> 
> Btw, the kids swear in this, just wanna let you know.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Usually, Saturdays began late in the Henderson household. But this Saturday was different. 

This Saturday, Mrs. Henderson was out for a brunch with her friends and she wouldn't be at home until afternoon. So Mr. Hunderson, aka her son Dustin, was using this as an advantage for gathering his friends in his home.

At 9 AM.

So here they were, Lucas, Max, and Mike, they were all sitting on the couches in the living room, all of them looked just like how they felt: just woke up and angry about it.  
Expect Dustin, who was standing in front of them and seemed like he had enough adrenaline to run a marathon.

"Dustin, whaaaa-" Mike's talking got interrupted by his yawning. -what's going on?" 

"Why the fuck you called us this early?" Lucas seemed like he was angry enough to fight Dustin but his eyes seemed so sleepy that he could fall asleep while doing it.

"I know, but this couldn't wait any longer. We needed a group meeting." Dustin explained, calmly.

"Where's Will, then?" Mike asked.

"I didn't tell him because it's about him."

"Wait, what?" Lucas seemed like he just realized the absence of Will.

"Then where's El?" Max questioned, her head was resting on her boyfriend's shoulder but it didn't change the fact that she was annoyed.

"They live in the same house, Mayfield. Don't you think it would be suspicious to invite El but not Will? Besides, I think El may overreact to the things that I'll say." Dustin said, not so calmly.

"Just, tell us about it already. What's going on?" Mike tried to keep the focus on the topic, whatever the hell that was.

" Okay so... I may have talked with Steve about Will's situation." Dustin spoke with a little bit of guilt in his voice.

"Dude! We promised him not to tell anybody, including Steve!" Lucas shouted, seemed like he was finally woken up fully.

Dustin sighed "Yeah, I know, and I didn't tell about Will, I only told him about Charlie" 

Lucas didn't seem convinced."What did you tell him exactly?" 

"I told him that one of the girls El knew had a crush on him."

Max laughed out loud, this was the worst lie she ever heard.

Mike tried to keep the conversation going "And?"

"He told me he didn't know much about Charlie, but he warned me about English boys."

"Wait, what?" Again, Lucas was confused.

"He told me that English boys are heartbreakers. That they can lure everyone with their sweet accent and get what they want from them, then leave them hurt. Guys don't you see the danger here! We need to know what Charlie's intentions with Will!" Dustin was yelling at this point.

None of his friends saw this coming 

"First of all, I don't think English accent work like a siren song. Secondly, if Charlie was a bad egg, Will wouldn't date him in the first place!" Max argued, trying to be reasonable.

Dustin started pacing around the living room "Yes but you're forgetting one thing; love makes people dumb. According to my observation, it makes boys even dumber. And Will is a boy. He won't be able to notice things like we will. Max, didn't you say that half of the girls in our Math class has a crush on Charlie?" 

"Yeah but I don't think he is interested in them, Dustin."

"We can't know that for sure! He may like both boys and girls, even if he doesn't, he may use one of those girls just to hurt Will!"

Mike didn't understand why Dustin was acting like an overprotective parent. "You're talking like he is an asshole." 

Dustin clapped his hands. "He. May. Be. An. Asshole." Dustin exhaled deeply and sat on the coffee table in front of his friends.

"Guys, we know absolutely nothing about Charles Grayson. Expect the fact that he is English and handsome. Which is a bad duo already."

"What do you suggest we to do? Investigate him? Should we play bad cop good cop with him?" Lucas asked, half-jokingly.

"I don't know, I thought we could make some group discussion to come up with a plan."

"A plan for what, exactly?" Max shouted, throwing her hands in the hair and making the boys sitting next to her jump. "Do you realize how paranoid you sound?"

Dustin stood up.  
"Paranoid? Since when trying to be prepared for the worst situations is being paranoid?"

Max laughed with sass dropping in her voice "Since, forever!"

Dustin's cheeks were getting red with anger. "You don't get it! None of you do! I'm just wanting what's best for Will!"

"You can't do it by stalking his boyfriend!"

"You can't tell me what I can't do! You weren't there when he went missing! You didn't look for him! You didn't found his…."

Dustin stopped talking. "You know what? Forget it. I can handle it myself. I can ask Robin and Steve's help. They will help, that's what supportive friends do!"

Dustin angrily left the living room and took the stairs. The sound of a door shutting echoed in their ears. 

The silence he left behind was heavy.

"What, just happened?" Lucas never saw Dustin this angry since… forever.

Mike stood up, he knew what just happened.  
"Stay here. I think I know." Mike spoke with a low voice and started to take the stairs, trying to not make loud noises as much as possible. He stopped in front of Dustin’s bedroom door.

“Dustin?” he knocked slowly. “We heard the door shut. I know you’re in there.” 

“Go away, Mike.” Dustin sounded almost calm.

“Look, listen…”

“I know I went psycho, okay? I know I am being paranoid, you don’t have to…”

“I get it.” Mike interrupted his friend’s rant. “I… I think I know how you feel.”

The door opened. Dustin’s face was in confusion.

“You do?”

“Not entirely… But I get what you are coming from. You don’t want Will to get hurt.”

Dustin wrapped his arms around his chest. He stood in silence. Mike took it as a chance to continue.

“And you don’t know what to do because no close friend of yours has ever dated a boy before… expect Max and El maybe but they are dating your friends so that doesn’t count.”  
Mike scratched the back of his neck. “And you know that boys around our age… can be dickheads.”

“THANK YOU!” Dustin shouted so loud Mike’s ears ringed a little.

“But!” Mike raised his voice a little so that Dustin knew he wasn’t done yet. “But… It’s not something we can get prepared for. Like… We can’t stop if it’s going to happen… But you have my word that if Charlie ends up breaking Will’s heart, we make a plan to take the son of a bitch down. But right now, it’s unknown. Everything is possible. We need to give him a chance, okay? I mean, Will likes him, how bad can he be?”

Dustin huffed. “You have a point there.”

“And… and we can’t protect Will from everything. We can’t protect anybody from everything! It’s just…”

“He already got hurt a lot.” Dustin’s voice sounded heartbroken, his eyes were looking guilty. “He got hurt over and over again and we couldn’t stop any of it from happening.”

“But we saved him, right?”

Dustin smiled a little. “More like El saved him.”

“You get my point Henderson.”

Dustin raised his hands in the air. “Okay, okay.” He stepped out of his room, standing next to Mike now. “I guess you guys are annoyed that I woke you up this early.”  
Mike just smiled at that. 

“Let’s get downstairs. Maybe we can use a nap until your mother comes.”

When they got downstairs, they found Max and Lucas already sleeping on the couch they were sitting.  
So they did the one thing possible.  
Mike throw himself onto the other couch, and Dustin went back to his room, yawning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the kids didn't sound ooc, If you notice any mistake or have any review about this, positive or negative, please let me know!


End file.
